


The Red Files - Origins

by ashtraythief



Series: The Red Files [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is supposed to kill one of the fae. It’s more difficult than he anticipated it to be when his target turns out to be the prettiest treasure he ever saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Files - Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prequel for [The Red Files - Case #243 or How Beets Almost Ended the World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1048743). No prior knowledge required to read this story; it is how they met. None if this should be taken seriously in any way. Posted in honor of the wonderful [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** ’s birthday.

 

 

“Jared. Padalecki now, is it?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I needed a last name my business partners could actually pronounce. This comes close enough.”

Frederic smiled, showing sharp teeth. “Ah, yes. It makes sense, you’d want to rebuild your fortune. Nasty business with your uncle. The tracks, I heard, caught his eye.”

It was a close call, but Jared managed not to roast Frederic alive. “What do you want?” he asked instead, retaining his composure.

“Always so well collected. I wonder what it would take to make you lose your cool.”

Jared gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Don’t know. It hasn’t happened yet.”

Frederic nodded. “Very well, to business then. Your family owes me a favor and I want to collect.”

“Ah, yes,” Jared said slowly and sat down. “I’ve been wondering when that particular deal would come to bite me in the ass.”

Frederic chuckled. “Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s anything you can’t handle. But there’s someone I need… gone. Turned to nothing but ash. Naturally I thought of you.”

“I’m not a contract killer,” Jared said irritatedly. “Favor or no favor.”

“Ah, but you haven’t even heard yet who I want you to kill.”

“I doubt it’s going to make a difference.”

Frederic handed him a flat crystal. When Jared turned it into the light, it showed the face of a handsome young man surrounded by fog, hiding his location.

“I’ve been having… a disagreement with one of the fae for a long time. I can’t kill him - unfortunately I need him alive - but I can kill his son. I remember a time when you weren’t on speaking terms with the fae as well.”

Jared leaned back in his chair. “Be that as it may, we have a truce.”

Frederic shrugged. “Who knows for how long. The world is going to shift again, and soon, Jared.”

“The outcome of the Solstice festival will determine that.”

“Have you not talked to your grandfather recently?” Frederic asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jared sighed. “I have.”

Frederic nodded. “So have I. He actually recommended I ask you to take care of my little problem. You have a problem with that, take it up with him. Otherwise go and kill Jensen Riverbend for me, so I can finally have my tree of wisdom back.”

Jared stood up and clucked his tongue. “Always so petty, you faries. Killing a boy for a little tree.”

Frederic glared. “This is about more than a tree and you know it. Oberon banished us into the darkness, we have to scrape by on what we can. And since when do you have any love left for the Seelie Court, hm?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Jared said casually. “But that’s because I don’t like fae in general, Seelie or Unseelie. My grandfather might occasionally consort with you and your kind, because he really hates Oberon, but not me. I just don’t like you little flying glitterbags in general.”

Frederic bristled and Jared could see his darkly spotted wings appearing behind him. “Glitterbags! Don’t forget who you’re talking to here, _boy_. When you crawled out of your egg, I was already old and wise.”

“Then you’re wise enough to know that I can snap you in half,” Jared growled and let his anger shine through his eyes. “Out of respect for my grandfather and the debt we owe you, I won’t touch you, but after this is done, so are we. We ever cross paths again, Frederic, and I will rip your wings out.”

Frederic stood, as stiff as a board. It took a while but then he nodded.

Jared snorted and didn’t try to hide the smoke curling from his nostrils. He took the crystal plate from the table and turned around.

“I mean it, Frederic,” he said while he pushed a door into the weavings of their realm. “You don’t want to see me again.” Then he stepped into the Between and the world behind him vanished.

Jared took a deep breath and put his hand on Jensen Riverbend’s face glimmering on the surface of the crystal. Time to find and kill this little fae.

 

 

 

 

 

For some reason, probably protection, Jensen Riverbend had taken up residence in the human realm. He lived in San Francisco where he attended college and studied English literature. Jared wasn’t surprised. The fae had long prided themselves in being keepers of intellectual treasure, belittling the dragons’ material desires.

Jared wasn’t sure who had tipped Jensen off that he might be in danger, although really, going to the human realm to hide? The human realm was the least magical off them all, so it might throw off lesser beings, but there was nowhere the little fae could hide from a dragon.

Jared tracked his home down easily enough, a tiny little apartment in a bad neighborhood. Jared was surprised - usually the fae were pickier and Jensen’s father was a member of the Seelie court, used to the luxurious lifestyle. It didn’t matter though. Jared concentrated, let his senses take over, exploring the warding power. It was strong, but Jared could handle a little fae magic.

He prodded deeper, trying to find the weakness in the weaving, and there it was, a small opening. He pushed harder, felt the magic give until suddenly there was a noiseless bang, shaking through all dimensions and Jared crashed painfully into the wall behind him, shaking loose plaster and bricks.

He shook his head, rolled his shoulders and dusted off his suit. Whoever put that warding up worked some pretty powerful magic; he wasn’t getting in there like that. Jared didn’t know who helped the little fae, but he was impressed. On a purely professional level. Well, he’d have to do it the old fashioned way then.

Jared cloaked himself in normalcy and walked the few blocks to the bar where he knew this Jensen was hanging out tonight. He was going to dazzle him with his dragon eyes, drag him into a dark alley and then kill him. Easy.

The bar wasn’t overly crowded and Jensen was alone, checking his phone for the time. So he was waiting for someone. Jared put a spell on the door that was going to convince everybody who wanted to enter they had something better to do and went over to the fae.

“Hey there. You look like you could use some company,” he said, his most charming smile in place.

The fae turned his head to him and bright green eyes looked at Jared. They were framed by long, dark lashes with tiny golden spots dancing in the irises. The fae smiled, and Jared felt something warm spread through him. Damn fae magic.

“I could,” Jensen said and his voice was deeper than Jared expected. “And I’ll have some shortly.”

Jared blinked to clear his head. He wasn’t going to fall under the spell of some cute baby fae, even if he was _really_ cute.

“Just until then,” he said, smiled winningly and sat down. He focused the whole strength of his gaze on Jensen and smiled wider, letting the dimples he usually tried to hide pop. “I’m Jared.”

“Jensen,” the fae said and raised a finger to softly tap against the dimple in Jared’s left cheek. “My, you are a cute one.”

Jared laughed, deep and loud. “Not really what I was going for,” he said, making his voice dark and smooth.

Jensen was enchanted, pretty pink lips opening and breath speeding up. “Oh yeah? What exactly were you going for then?”

“Honestly? Whatever gets me into your good graces, treasure.”

Jensen blinked, clearly dazzled, and then smiled invitingly. “I could give you some tips on that, if you’d like.”

Jared reached out to take the fae’s hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it. “I’d like that very much.”

He had to tear himself away from the fae’s skin, so smooth and warm under his lips.

“A drink would be a good start,” Jensen murmured, leaning in and for a short moment Jared wondered who was seducing whom here, but then Jensen licked his lips and says, “Martini.” And Jared was on his way to the bar before he knew what was happening.

He ordered a double whiskey to clear his head, because, shit, was that fae tempting and he pondered if he could take some time to have a little fun with Jensen before he killed him. Would be a shame letting that pretty mouth go to waste after all. He looked back to the table. Jensen was leaning back, shoulders broad under his black henley and Jared knew he’d be able to take it. It was a serious downside to being such a powerful being: you had to be rather careful with your bed partners.

Decision made, he smiled darkly and walked back to the table, drink in hand. “There you go, sweetheart. Now, how about you tell me what it is that you do when you’re not sitting around in dingy bars, turning every head in the vicinity.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen couldn’t believe that after all this time, he’d been found. He’d almost forgotten the reason why he came to the human side in the first place, forgotten about the assassinations and the intrigues. There was no other reason though why a dragon was hitting on him in a bar, using his dimples like weapons and trying to dazzle him with his multicolored eyes. Jensen didn’t know if the magic was doing the work or if he was really that attracted to this guy, but it wasn’t good.

Jensen was prepared, and he had weapons at his place, but he was alone and he had to deal with a dragon, and an old one if Jensen read his aura right. Not that he had a lot of experience with dragon auras. Either way, he needed to get this Jared back to his place to take him out before he killed Jensen.

If Jensen was lucky, he’d even get out a distress call. He wasn’t sure if his father’s guards could get to him fast enough, or if they even could protect him, but he had to try. Even if it might lead to an interdimensional incident.

And that was another thing Jensen would really like to examine: why this dragon wanted to kill him, now, so close the Winter Solstice. Did he want to prevent further peace negotiations by killing a member of the royal family?

Jensen didn’t have time to think about this though, because the dragon was flirting with him, all glinting eyes, smiling lips, these fucking dimples denting his cheeks, and giant hands playing with Jensen’s fingers. And when did the dragon start touching him? Jensen couldn’t remember, but he had a hard time blocking out that feeling of heat spreading from his fingers to his whole body.

He really needed to put an end to this. The dragon knew he was a fae, but Jensen could pretend not to know he was flirting with a dragon - Jared’s cloaking was very good, but he had given himself away a few times - so when he went for his weapons Jared would be utterly surprised.

He loosened the weavings protecting people from seeing who he really was, just enough to let a soft glimmer of his magic shine through and the dragon stopped mid-sentence - not that Jensen had been paying attention to what he was saying anyway.

“Sounds great,” Jensen said and licked his lips.

The dragon tracked the movement with his eyes and they started shining with a yellow glint. Huh, it seemed Jared didn’t have his wild side under control as much as he’d like. Good. Jensen needed to work on that in favor of ignoring his pulse speeding up at this obvious display of power.

“I was thinking,” Jensen said, swallowed hard, and leaned forward.

They were almost nose to nose and he could smell the dragon, dark and inviting, like a forest cabin warmed by a burning fireplace.

“What have you been thinking about, treasure?” Jared asked, absently playing with Jensen’s fingers and slowly rubbing his palm.

Jensen forced himself to focus on the danger he was in, but really, it just made it that much hotter. It had been a long time since he had such a thrill.

“Well,” he said, “our drinks are empty and I have this great bottle of Oban at my place.”

For some reason, this amused Jared and he quirked his lips. “Do you now?”

Jensen nodded and smiled. “You seem like a man who can appreciate the good things in life.”

Jared let his eyes shamelessly travel up and down Jensen’s body. “Yeah. And I’m gonna show you exactly how much.”

Jensen didn’t even laugh at the corniness of it, he just stood up and pulled the dragon with him. When they were both standing, he was once again struck by how massive Jared was. Jensen was tall, but Jared had probably a good four inches on him, and shit, Jensen liked it.

He liked sex as much as the next person, but with humans he always needed to hold back. Jared definitely wouldn’t break if Jensen gripped him too tight.

All the possibilities that suddenly flooded Jensen's mind made him flush hot all over and he tugged impatiently on Jared’s hand.

“Let’s go.”

Outside, Jared took the lead and pulled Jensen into the narrow alley next to the bar. Despite the lust clouding his senses, alarm bells went off in Jensen’s head, but then Jared was kissing him and he couldn’t think for a moment.

The dragon was hot, burning, and Jensen felt like every molecule in his body was suddenly set on fire. Jared gripped Jensen’s face with one of his big hands and used the other one to push Jensen against the wall.

Jensen was trapped between the hard bricks and Jared’s solid chest, heaving with every labored breath the dragon took. Jensen raised his own hands, got them into the dragon’s long hair, and fuck, it felt softer than any royal garb he’d ever worn.

Jared growled into his mouth and the sound made Jensen shudder. He raised a leg, needed to get closer, rubbing up against Jared like a cat while their mouths moved furiously against each other.

Breathing was getting hard and Jensen bit into Jared’s bottom lip, sucked on it and the dragon’s hands gripped him tighter, one of them cupping his ass and fuck-

“We need to move this to my apartment right now, or everybody who walks past is gonna get one hell of a show.” Not that Jensen would mind too much.

Jared pulled back, nostrils flaring and Jensen could swear he could see smoke curling from them.

“No one is going to see you like this; you’re mine,” Jared hissed, bending down to give Jensen another devastating kiss.

Jensen distantly thought that Jared really wasn’t being subtle about his dragoness, but he didn’t care. If the dragon was slipping up like that, it meant he was losing control. Dragons were known for their tempers and if Jensen could coax that raging possessive side to light, he’d have the upper hand. It didn’t help that his legs were weak in the knees and he wanted nothing more than to climb Jared like a tree and ride that impressive dick he was packing. Thinking of Jared’s dick, feeling it rubbing hard against his stomach, Jensen remembered the stories, how dragons were so possessive, they actually, literally, tied their mates to them…

“Jared, now! Need you to fuck me now.”

Jared growled again and then pulled back. His eyes were completely yellow, irises black slits and Jensen had no idea how Jared could think Jensen wasn’t seeing this, but then Jared started walking, slinging an arm around Jensen's waist and pulling him close to his body. Jensen fit under Jared’s shoulder like he was made to be there and hurried along, trying to get to his apartment as quick as he could.

Only when they had made it up three rickety flights of stairs, pausing at every turn to kiss, tearing a piece of the bannister off on the first floor, did it occur to Jensen that Jared knew where they were going.

Jared had been to his place, couldn’t get in - of course he couldn’t, Jensen knew his warding, thank you very much - and now they were back here.

Then the lock opened, they stumbled inside, Jensen prepared for the attack, but Jared just slammed the door closed behind him, crowded Jensen against the wall and ripped off his henley with one easy move.

Jensen stared at the piece of clothing hanging from his shoulders in tatters when Jared pulled off his own shirt, revealing a chest every Chippendale dancer would die for and then there was skin on skin, Jensen could feel Jared’s heartbeat against his chest and they were kissing again.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Jared said, voice rough. “Most beautiful treasure I ever saw.”

He kissed down Jensen’s neck, sharp teeth nipping along the way and Jensen was seriously losing brain capabilities here, his arm stretching out to the left, to the sideboard where he was hiding one of his knives, and then Jared bit down on Jensen’s pulsepoint.

For a moment, Jensen’s world whited out. When it came back into focus, his hands were moving on their own account, ripping Jared’s pants open and holy fuck, that right there was the most amazing dick he’d ever seen. Thick and ridged, knot bulging at the bottom and-

“You’re not surprised,” Jared said and despite his quick breathing his voice was cold.

Jensen looked up into his eyes, still gleaming yellow, but irises back to their round form. Jared knew he knew and Jensen was nowhere near any of his weapons. He did have his own powers but he doubted they’d be enough to fend off a dragon.

Jensen was going to die, right here, half naked in his apartment. Unless… Jared was still hard, still panting and still looking at Jensen like he was the rarest of all gemstones.

There was only one thing to do. Jensen let the weaving fall, showing the dragon his true face, and Jared’s mouth fell open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve known for a while. Not as subtle as you think,” Jensen said, but Jared didn’t give a shit.

It was like he was staring into the sunlit core of a giant emerald. Jensen’s eyes were shining golden green, and his face was suddenly so much sharper, like a veil fell away and there was nothing Jared could say. Jensen was, without a doubt, the most beautiful and precious being he’d ever seen in his entire life and the desire that had been burning in him ever since he laid eyes on Jensen broke free.

His whole body started burning in that hot heady way Jared always felt when he connected with his dragon side.

 _Mine_ , the voice was growling inside of him, _all mine, only mine._

He reached for Jensen, felt his skin, so fucking flawless and soft everywhere, golden spots decorating him like he had bathed in gold dust, and Jared couldn’t think of anything else than taking Jensen, fucking him hard and deep and tying them together.

Jensen’s tongue darted out, licked his full bottom lip. “So what are we going to do? I know why you’re here, but you don’t want to kill me.” Full lips, swollen from all the kissing, turned into an inviting smile. “You want to fuck.”

“What do you want?” Jared asked and he almost didn’t recognize his own voice, it was so hoarse.

He didn’t know what he was going to do if Jensen said no, didn’t think he could stop anymore. His body was thrumming, every muscle tensed and he was so close to snapping, to just taking Jensen…

Jensen pushed himself off the wall and against Jared’s body. They were touching everywhere and Jared felt hotter than he’d ever had in his life.

“Take me,” Jensen said and gripped Jared’s dick.

There was nothing Jared could say in reply, he could only react. He pulled Jensen in, kissed his mouth, plunging his tongue in deep. Jensen yielded under him, a tiny moan escaping his mouth and it made Jared’s dick leak with precome. It was trapped between his opened pants and Jensen’s body and that just wouldn’t do.

Jared let a wave of fire erupt from his body and their clothes turned to ash. It didn’t hurt Jensen - he was fae, after all - but Jared got whacked over the head anyway.

“I liked those pants,” Jensen murmured into his mouth and gripped Jared’s ass, rubbing their bodies together.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Jared said, tracing his hands down Jensen’s side and cupping his ass.

Jensen seemed to read his mind, because he lifted a leg and hoisted himself up Jared’s body. Their dicks rubbed together, but it wasn’t enough, not even close to and Jared started walking through the tiny living room, past the kitchen area.

At the back, a door was half open and Jared could see a bed through the crack in the door. He went straight for it, Jensen a warm and writhing weight in his arms, driving him completely mad. Then Jensen’s lips connected with Jared’s neck, sucking sloppily and somehow it was the best thing Jared had ever experienced, Jensen’s hot breath on his skin.

Shouldering his way through the door he reached the bed with two long steps. He threw Jensen down on it, and the fae just leaned back, completely unashamed, and spread his legs.

It was an offering if Jared had ever seen one, like a fabled virgin sacrifice, although he doubted Jensen was anywhere close to innocence. Not with the way he leaned back and pushed his hips up or with how his eyes were so hooded and dark.

Now that Jensen was showing him his true face, Jared could see his beautiful translucent wings. Even they moved in a sensual fashion and before Jared could figure out why there was something off with their shape, Jensen reached down to stroke his beautiful dick.

“If you’re gonna keep standing there, I’m gonna start without you.”

Jared was on the bed before Jensen finished his sentence and batted the fae’s hand away.

“You’re mine now, treasure, so don’t even think about it.”

Jensen huffed out a laugh and buried a hand in Jared’s hair. “You can’t own me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

He was already hovering over Jensen, only inches away from the fae’s face and his beautiful lips. Jensen opened his mouth to say something so Jared just kissed him.

Jensen made a muffled sound but his hips were already pushing up. Jared ground down but he couldn’t stop kissing Jensen. The fae’s lips were so soft, but moving insistently against his own and their tongues slid perfectly together. Jensen tasted like pure gold and Jared was immediately addicted.

He couldn’t let go, but he managed to slide a little lower, get his dick against Jensen’s ass, sweat and precome helping him slide between Jensen’s ass cheeks.

“C’mon,” the fae panted out. “Fuck me already. I - fuck, I want your dick.”

Jared couldn’t help but feeling smug. “You sure you wanna take me dry, treasure?” he still asked.

Jensen just snorted and tugged on Jared’s hair. “A little magic can go a long way.”

It took Jared a second to process that information, but then his hand flew down between their bodies, Jensen spread his legs further and he found heat and dampness.

“Fuck.”

“Yes please.”

Jared didn’t hesitate, just pushed forward, and oh shit, Jensen was _tight_. Jared was almost sucked inside, and he couldn’t stop, greedy for more and he pushed inside until he bottomed out. Jensen locked down around him, pressure almost too much. The fae groaned and Jared froze.

“You okay?”

Jensen’s eyes were screwed shut and Jared got a bad feeling. He didn’t know where this came from, he never felt like this, like he was actually worried.

Jensen slowly blinked his eyes open, looking dazedly up at Jared. “Huh?”

“Treasure, are you okay?”

“Okay?” Jensen laughed and the vibrations sent waves of lust up through Jared’s dick. It took all of his willpower not to start moving but somehow he couldn’t, needed to find out what was wrong with Jensen first.

Jensen reached up and put a hand to Jared’s face. It was such a soft touch, so out of place, Jared stilled.

“Fuck my life,” Jensen said then he surged up and pressed his mouth to Jared’s.

When Jared still didn’t move - he had no clue what was going on - Jensen snorted and nipped at his bottom lip. “I’m okay. If you start moving anytime soon, that is.”

Jensen made his point by snapping his hips up, putting friction and pressure on Jared’s aching dick and just shutting his brain down. Jared forgot that he was worried, forgot why he ever stopped, instead he pulled back only to thrust into Jensen with his whole weight behind it.

Jensen’s head fell back and his mouth opened in a scream. It was music to Jared’s ears and he let it carry him away, all sensation narrowed down to where their bodies were connected and he let the rhythm of his heartbeat dictate the movement of his hips.

It wasn’t long before he felt his knot swell and he ground his hips, needed to tie Jensen to him so he could never leave. Jensen would belong to him forever, would be Jared’s greatest treasure.

The fire was up building inside him, spreading through every pore of his body until it was unbearable to contain it. Under him, Jensen’s eyes were closed and his mouth open, moaning with every pushed out breath and his wings were spread, framing his body like a translucent halo. Then Jensen’s eyes flew open, focused on Jared in all their fucking fae glory, and Jared felt himself explode.

The fire rushed through his body, pushing out and enveloping them in a cocoon of scorching heat and Jared was lost to the exhilarating sensation of the flames.

When he came back to himself, he was lying on Jensen’s chest and the fae was slowly carding a hand through Jared’s hair. They were tied together, something Jared never liked doing before, but now it filled him with bone-deep contentment to have this physical connection with Jensen.

Something sharp pressed against Jared’s side, pulling him out of his post-coital haze.

“I really hope you changed your mind,” Jensen said with a fucked out voice that did things to Jared. “I don’t want to stab you, but if you still insist on killing me...”

Jared considered what it would mean if he didn’t kill Jensen.

His grandfather and patriarch of his family would be furious. So would Frederic. Jared would have to protect Jensen, ideally by killing Frederic and then face his grandfather’s wrath. But then, he’d never understood his grandfather’s extreme hatred of the fae and his desire to create another war. Really, thinking about it, it was time Jared did something about that anyway, became his own man. He just hadn’t needed to before. Now, though…

He pushed himself up and looked down at Jensen.

“Don’t worry, treasure, I’m not going to kill you.”

Jensen searched his face, before he nodded, and put the dagger he’d been holding aside. It was an old weapon, wrought from faerie iron and it could’ve done some serious damage.

“Why did you want to kill me, anyway?” Jensen asked.

Jared sighed and rolled to the side, drawing Jensen onto his chest. He wasn’t really in the mood to explain politics to his little treasure, but he knew that this was something he had to explain.

“An old acquaintance of my grandfather wants you dead. Something about your father’s wisdom tree.”

“My father’s wisdom tree?” Jensen asked incredulous.

Jared pet Jensen’s head then let his fingers trail down to his wings. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I don’t,” Jensen started, then he shook his head. “Any chance you can tell me that acquaintance’s name?”

“Frederic,” Jared said absently, his fingers tracing Jensen’s wings. They were different. Jared had only met a few fae in his life, but their wings didn’t look so elaborate. The fringes of Jensen's wings were incredibly delicate and tipped in green.

“Frederic,” Jensen repeated slowly. “Well shit.” Then he laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

Jensen smiled impishly up at him. “Well, it’s kind of funny, that Frederic played you. He’s a slimy little cretin, you know.”

“I know,” Jared said irritatedly. “What do you mean, played me?”

Jensen lazily batted his wings. “Fredric only ever wanted one thing. To kill the royal family and take the Seelie court back.”

“So?” Jared asked impatiently.

Jensen moved his wings quicker, golden dust filling the air. “That wisdom tree has been spouting nothing but riddles for centuries. It’s completely worthless. But my father is Oberon’s cousin. Since Oberon does not have any children… I’m not high up on the list, but I am on the list.”

Of course. Jensen’s wings had the shape of the royal family.

“That’s why you’re here,” Jared said. “You’re hiding from Frederic.”

“Well,” Jensen said, “actually I’m hiding from Oberon. He’s a bit paranoid, thinks because he doesn’t have an heir, one of us will try to usurp his throne. No children to avenge him, you know? It doesn’t help that there’s this prophecy about him finding his end in bottomless green pools… Anyway, it’s better if I’m not at court, hell, if I’m not even in the realm.”

“Huh.” Jared never knew about the inner working of the Seelie court. “So you want to stay in the human realm forever? In this shithole?”

“Hey!” Jensen playfully hit Jared’s chest. “I pay for this with my own money. And of course I want to go back one day.” There was a pause before he continued. “Actually, if I date a dragon, that would totally disqualify me from the prophecy.”

Jared snorted. “That’s cute, treasure, but I’m not gonna live in the faerie lands.”

Jensen smiled confidently. “But you’ll date me.”

Jared was startled, then he laughed. “Yeah,” he said, but he thought dating wasn’t really the right word. He trailed his hand over Jensen’s face, dragged his finger along his dark lashes and thought that the mystical flawless diamond most of his bedtime stories had revolved around was not a jewel at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
